


A Malec Story

by NEVERTRUE



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEVERTRUE/pseuds/NEVERTRUE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I'm writing a story rhe first time in my life and would love some good critic about it :)<br/>About the story: it's a schoolAU  and will probably contain smut on some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, here I am with my first ever chapter to my first ever story, please notify me of my mistakes and help me with english since it is not my first language, thankssss word count was ~450

Alec had just sat on his seat in English class when he walked in. Black leather pants, bright green tank with text "I stole your boyfriend" in it's front side. Flawless caramel skin, amazing greengold eyes with green glitter on the lids and black eyeliner lining them. Black hair with colorful strikes here and there. Alec couldn't help staring at him, the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. 

He stood at the front waiting for the teacher to arrive and pretty soon that happened. He said something to teacher and she nodded slowly, saying "listen everyone, we have a new student here today, tell your name to them and have a seat next to Alexander there" and pointed her finger towards Alec. "Hello to all of you, my name is Magnus Bane, and I hope I will get to know you soon" Magnus said and started walking towards Alec, soon sitting next to him. "Well hello to you beautiful" Magnus said grinning widely and noticed Alec blushing behind his black hair and guietly whispering "Hi" and looking up to Magnus carefully. All Magnus was able to see were his huge, beautiful blue eyes. Quickly Alec looked down, back to his English book which was on his desk. Alec had never seen so beautiful eyes, so strong colored, green and gold mixing up in each other. But the boy, clearly gay or at least bi, couldn't ever see Alec any way pretty, or so Alec thought. 

"Could you mind helping me a bit Alexander?" Magnus asked looking at his book with puzzled look on his face. "Alec" Alec said quietly. "Alec" Magnus repeated after him "But could you?" "Oh yeah, I can, with what?" Alec said blushing madly. "With these" Magnus said pointing something in Alec's book. "Okay" Alec said and started explaining those exercises to Magnus and carefully looking at him. "Well, thank you, gorgeous" Magnus said writing his number in to Alecs notebook "call me" he said winking, hearing the bell ring and leaving the class fastly

Alec was left in his seat blushing and thinking that should he call Magnus after the schoolday. He slowly walked out the door and towards his next class where he saw his sister sitting on one of the desks and walking towards her. "Hi Alec" she said hugging her brother "Hi Iz" Alec responded to her. "What's with you, you look very flustered" Isabelle said while holding her brothers shoulders. "Oh, n-nothing, I just ran here because I thought I was late from class" Alec lied quickly "But you know, the class doesn't begin in ten more minutes dear brother" Isabelle answered totally noticing her brothers lie "O-oh" Alec just answered not knowing what to do.

Soon enough the class begun and Alec fell deep into the dreamworld dreaming about a pair of greengold eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus had seen that beautiful boy on his really first period on his new school and hadn't stopped thinking him since then. The schoolday was long over already and Magnus really wanted to see that beautiful boy again. Those blue eyes were everything he saw in his own greengold ones, he was just totally unable to concentrate on schoolwork he had to do and just fantasized about that boy. 

Soon his mom came over to look what he was doing and found him staring out of window doing nothing. "Magnus darling, shouldn't you do your homework  now, you can dream later" she said smiling at her only son "Oh, yeah, yeah I probably should, yeah.. You scared me, I didn't notice you coming here" Magnus answered shaken out of his thoughts "oih, what's gotten you this deep in thought that you don't notice your own mama" Magnus' mom asked laughing at her son. "One boy who shares the English period with me... he has the bluest eyes and the blackest hair i've ever seen, he's just so beautiful" Magnus answered truthfully knowing his mom would anyways find out some time "you should invite him over someday so I could see him" she said to that still smiling at him "oh no, no we don't even know eachother at all, I don't even know if he likes boys or not" Magnus answered shaking his head furiously. "Oh well, that's sad, anyways i'll go to prepare dinner now, see you in hour" she said already leaving the room 'Oh what you do to me already Alexander' he thought and opened his schoolwork beginning to do the exercises slowly, but making sure he had the correct answers in every single question. 

When he was ready with that he thought he'd have enough time for a shower before the dinner and walked to his en suite bathroom starting to carefully remove his makeup. After that he took a comb and started combing the gel out of his hair with small amounts of water and carefully one spike at the time he had it done. After that he slowly undressed and went into the shower, showering of all the sweat and dirt left from the day, putting generous amounts of shampoo in his head and soon rinsing it of and then lastly putting conditioner on and just enjoying the shower with all the peace and quiet in the world. Soon he noticed his thoughts running to that blue-eyed boy he had met the day, and soon he noticed himself growing hard. Being annoyed by the fact he first tried to think something else and get his hard on to calm down, but after failing in that for few minutes he gave up and gave himself one hard stroke to test how hard he really was. Soon he was striking himself fastly, imagining the boy doing it for him, and really soon, not even after five minutes he came onto his hand letting the water wash his cum away. 

After that he slowly stepped out of the shower drying himself with his amazingly soft towel. He put the towel on a hamper and walked to his room to dress in his nightwears. "The food is ready darling, come eat" he heard his mother shout and fastly pulled his nightwears on already walking towards the kitchen. "What do we have for dinner?" He asked his mom already sitting on the table


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have a new chappie, please comment if you notice any mistakes there or have a way of making something sound smarter, please, thank you... Oh and the person that left kudos for me superemily1213, thank you so so much for it, you made my day :)

Usually Alec would just go to kitchen and grab something to eat and then find his way to his room, but today he found himself from the backyard of his house. He just sat on the ground and thought about that sparkly boy he had talked to that day. He thought about calling Magnus, since he had his number saved in his phone... He pondered if the guy had given his number just out of pity or if he really was interested in the awkward nerd Alec thought himself as. He was almost sure Magnus wouldn't even remember him if he called right now. He thought about talking to his sister about the problem, but then just knew that she would just tell him to call and embarrass him in school the next day. He was just about to get up when his little brother, Maxwell or really Max, came to him and asked him to play soccer, and of course, being the good older brother he is he said yes. "Can we play here ir do you want to go to the park to play" he asked Max smiling at his enthusiasm for a soccer match with his big bro. "To the park pleaaasseeeeee" Max asked already jumping towards the front gate "Yeah, yeah, I'll come, i'll just fastly change out of my schoolwear, okay?" Alec laughed "i'll wait you there" Max said and ran away already "just don't get hit by a car please" Alec shouted after him walking inside and towards his room. After a fast change into basketball shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt he got back down and started his walk towards the park. Soon he got there and noticed Max waiting for him with his soccer and waved at him. Alec ran to Max while Max dropped the ball and started the game that way. They played for good hour before Alec was way too tired to continue and just laid down. "Ah, too old to play longer?" Max joked at panting Alec and laid next to him "Of course you little piece of..." Alec said while tickle-attacking his little brother. "No, no, no, you are not old, sorry" Max cried and laughed at the same time... Alec stopped tickling and laid back down "You're the best little brother anyone could hope for" Alec said smiling at him "and you're the best big brother" Max said hitting Alecs arm playfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus had just finished eating and got back into his room when his phone rang. He really didn't want to answer it, because it was an unknown number until he remembered giving his number out to that boy he jacked off to just before, and fastly picking the call. "Hi. I like totally was so far away from my phone it took a while to answer, sorry" he said into the phone hoping it really would be the boy "Oh, hi. I really thought you wouldn't answer" He heard a really unsure voice say from the other end and he felt a huge wave of cuteness coming from the phone. "Ummmhh... well, if course I would answer, it just took a while, sorry... how are you by the way?" Magnus asked laughing a bit and after that noticing the weird umm-sound he had just made and hoped that Alexander didn't hear it. "Fine, thanks.. I was just in a park with my little brother playing soccer and now I'm in my room trying to do my homework and thought i'd call, how about you?" he heard Alec saying, stuttering a lot and he was just sure that this would be the relationship of the century. "Well, i'm perfectly fine my darling, I've been just waiting for you to call and then talk with me and to get to know you" Magnus answered, lying about forgetting Alec for few minutes, because of the conersation on the table, which had nothing to do with anything like that. "Oh, well, if you want to ask something bout me I'll try to answer then..." Alec said clearly nervous "what if we would play twenty questions" Magnus asked smiling down the line "Yeah, that's fine by me" Alec answered laughing a bit "well, do you have any other siblings than this little brother of yours?" Magnus asked, just to know Alec a bit more "Yeah, I have little sister, Izzy and an adopted little brother Jace who are both a year younger than me" Alec told Magnus "How about you?" He continued asking Magnus the same, being unable to come up with anything "I'm the only child" Magnus said laughing at the end "oh nice, I bet it's fun" Alec said "well, I have never had any frineds to play with at home, so a bit lonely, but yeah, nice" Magnus laughed laying down on his bed ready for a long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I just have had a massive block with this and been writing my taegi fic meanwhile.. I'm pretty sure I will not continue this in a while cuz I dunno how to... the wordcount was 408 
> 
> This is a bit old info, cuz I have the next chapter already written, but have been for some reason unable to post (just forgot to post) it here...
> 
> Sorry about it being again so weird...


	5. Chapter 5

Alec had just woken up and was getting up from his bed. He was really expecting a lot from this schoolday and really the moment it was over, he had promised Magnus to go over at his and spend some time with him, get to know each other. 

Alec knew he was crushing on the other boy already and he kind of wanted to talk about it with someone, but he was really afraid that what people would think about him, Iz was the only person to know about him being gay. He had thought of telling the rest of his family but he had been too afraid in the end. 

Now though, he kind of had a reason to tell someone, and he thought that that someone could be Jace. But the matter was, he was so afraid that Jace would disapprove him being gay, would hate him for it. That was the problem, still. And just when he decided that he would just go and say it and then run away Jace ran into the room.

[For some mysterious reason a change to 1st person pov of Alec's]

"I got to tell you something!" He said sounding so happy " you know I'm dating this girl, Clary, and she said she could introduce you to one of her friends so you could have a girlfriend too" he almost shouted, sounding so happy. "I'm gay" I whispered, just barely aloud and started crying. I fell to my knees, unable to look at him, still afraid of his reaction. "Oh well, let's forget it then" he said crouching down to hug me. "You know, no matter that I never say it, I love you brother, I love you so, so much, you are the best brother I could hope for" he continued, clearly about to cry himself. That kind of things had never happened between us, never.

Wr had always been close, but in a way that brother are, we did not really show our feelings to each other and we teased each other about shit all the time. But it was everything i could hope for from him.

And noe, him saying he supports me and loves me, while hugging me, it just simply made me cry harder. I was a sobbing mess in his arms whispering "I love you" and "you are the best brother ever" again and again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortie chappie, and so so so late, because like I (hopefully remembered...) said in the last chappie, I really lost interest to this... and if sokeone wants to take this to their own and continue, then do so!
> 
> Love, Taru


End file.
